


Patience

by percyinpanties



Series: Sheith (Pre-Kerberos) Shenanigans [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: Comm Work: Keith spends two weeks in chastity before Shiro comes to steal him away from Garrison grounds. Patience is a virtue, but Keith isn't sure he can really wait this long.





	Patience

Keith stares at the key offered to him, then shakes his head.

“If you give it to me, I’ll use it even if I could take it a bit longer.” He says, before looking up at Shiro, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth.

It’s not that Keith doesn’t trust his self-control but he knows how far to his limits this is going to push him. Two weeks of chastity are a lot for Keith, and while this isn’t the first time they are doing this, it is the longest run yet. He doesn’t want to ruin it halfway through just because he gets too tempted.

“It’s a long time.” Shiro insists and Keith already knows that Shiro will not budge on this. “I won’t be around every day.”

Keith bites his lip again, but he doesn’t reply. Logically, he knows that he should have a key, that it’s the sensible decision, but still…

Shiro sighs and pushes away. Keith watches as he trots over to his desk, ruffling through several drawers before he finds a roll of duct tape and shows it to Keith as if he is meant to know what Shiro plans to do with it. Watching Shiro tear a piece off, rough but efficient with his teeth, shouldn’t be this attractive, but Keith still swallows thickly. The key is wrapped quickly between two layers, then Shiro grabs a black marker from the top of his desk to scrawl a quick kanji on each side.

“Here.” Shiro says, holding up the secured key. “Think that’ll make it less tempting?”

Keith nods slowly. It will require some effort to get the key out of the tape, and recognising the meaning of Shiro’s quick writing on each side might even stop Keith from trying in the first place.

“Okay.” He agrees finally and his voice comes out a little quieter than he would have liked. Shiro raises an eyebrow but Keith says nothing more, just holds his hand out for Shiro to place the key into his palm. “Let’s do this.”

Shiro smiles and when he leans closer, Keith meets him halfway for a kiss.

Minutes later, Shiro’s hands are cool on his thighs, the stark contrast showing just how hot Keith is already running. It’s hard to keep his thoughts on track, his body so used to reacting to Shiro’s touch, but he fixes his gaze to the wall ahead and tries to clear his mind.

The metal is warmer than Keith expects it to be and he inhales sharply when Shiro fits it to his cock. It fits well, just snug enough that Keith can’t forget about its presence even if he tries, but with enough room that it won’t hurt even if his thoughts go astray.

The lock clicks into place and Shiro makes a pleased sound low in his throat.

“Looking good.” He says quietly before he gets up again, coming face to face with Keith.

He doesn’t break eye contact when he tucks Keith back in, although the little shudder that runs through Keith brings an amused smile to his lips. Keith manages a little nod as a form of reply, then leans in close to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips, who indulges him for a moment before pulling away.

“Don’t make it so hard on yourself.” He teases quietly as he steps away. “I’m sure you’ve got work to do. I’ll see you soon, Keith.”

~*~

At first, it’s almost easy. The walk from Shiro’s to his own dorm takes him longer than it should have, not yet used again to the weight and feeling between his legs. It’s not a foreign sensation, this isn’t the first time they’ve tried this after all – even if it is going to be the longest.

By the time Keith reaches his dorm, his roommate is out and Keith doesn’t try to deny how grateful he is for the little while of privacy that grants him. It’s a Friday evening, and he’s got nowhere to be: the perfect excuse to lie back on his bed and catch up on some coursework from the week past.

It distracts him well enough at first, but every shift in position brings the cage around his cock back to Keith’s attention. With the coming evening, Keith’s thoughts start to wander. Shiro and he have been planning this for a few weeks now, testing limits and boundaries before the real thing. There has never been anyone Keith has trusted as much as he trusts Shiro, and he’s more than willing to show that by completely giving himself over to the other at the end of the two weeks to come.

There is little point in speculating, Keith doesn’t yet know what exactly Shiro has planned for him, but his brain isn’t holding back in providing Keith with vivid images of what may or may not be in store for him. Keith’s hand is halfway down to the waistband of his slacks when he realises what he’s doing and groans.

His cock, trying valiantly to harden despite the cage, has taken just as much interest in the prospect of Shiro’s plans as Keith’s treacherous mind. It doesn’t hurt, not quite, and the dull ache almost feels good – which isn’t helping the situation in the slightest.

With a frustrated groan, Keith turns over to bury his face against the pillows. It only brings more stimulation to his caged cock, but Keith makes a point of ignoring the way it throbs in response. It isn’t quite late enough to go to sleep, but Keith could use an early night. There isn’t much he’s going to get done now that he’s awakened his arousal, anyway.

It’s only the second time ever he’s trying to sleep wearing the cage and even though Keith keeps on his briefs and sweats to keep it as tucked away as he can, it’s an almost impossible endeavour. Every motion sends little sparks up his spine and as much as Keith knows it’s only a matter of calming down and getting used to the feeling again, he feels himself getting tempted to rip the duct tape parcel open to retrieve the key more than once. The last time, he thinks it might have only been his roommate stumbling back into their room was the only thing that held him back.

It’s a rollercoaster from there on out.

When he gets up in the morning, his roommate teases him about the noticeable bulge in his sweatpants, but Keith only waves him off. The cage makes him look constantly half-hard and Keith gets it’s a curious sight, but he’s not in the mood to put up with anyone just yet after how little sleep he got the night before.

The cold shower he takes helps only minimally, but it brings his thoughts back to focus. His skin tingles, more sensitive than it has any right being, and Keith draws out the shower to allow himself a little more time to calm down.

By the time he steps back into his bedroom, his roommate is gone again and the rest of the day becomes a little easier.

~*~

It’s ridiculous, in way. Normally when Keith goes about his day to day life, hardly anything sets him off. It’s not that he isn’t sensitive – Shiro’s found out all about that very early on – but that he usually doesn’t care to entertain those kinds of thoughts when they’re not leading him anywhere anyway.

Now that Keith’s cock is locked away, however, even the littlest brush of clothes against skin seems to be enough to make it perk up with interest. It’s distracting, to say the least, especially when Keith starts going back to his classes Monday morning – he squirms and shifts in his chair to the point that more than one curious look is sent his way. It doesn’t help that the cock cage presses against the Garrison’s uniform slacks and tents the front in a way that’s going to make everyone think Keith’s already halfway to a boner.

It doesn’t get better as days go on.

The last few times they’ve tried this, Keith acclimated to the feeling by the second day, not that it was ever much longer than a few at a time. Keith’s on his fourth day now, however, and he feels like it’s just getting worse with every minute that passes.

Physical education in the morning, mandatory due to Keith being in the pilot program, was practically torture. The stares in the locker room, when Keith had to strip down to his boxers to change into his gym clothes, had been bad enough. He’d kept his back to his peers for as much as he could, but Keith didn’t miss the whispers and stifled laughter even so.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed, not really. Keith hardly cares what anyone thinks of him, but their stares and murmurs are a constant reminder like the weight around his cock and Keith can only take so much.

The actual training, under the stern eyes of their coach, is worse. Halfway through, Keith considers if he should have taken off the cage for the sake of the lesson, but the way he feels the bars press against his skin from his cock trying to swell tells Keith that it would have only made this worse.

Keith works up a sweat faster than usual, like his stamina is suffering under the chastity as much as his usually well-checked self-restraint. His skin tingles all over, the rougher spun jersey thrown over his torso rubbing it in all the wrong ways every time Keith moves. More than once, the instructor calls Keith out for slacking and pushes him even harder in retaliation.

By the time they’re dismissed and sent off to hit the showers, Keith is a mess. His cheeks are flushed from more than exertion, his nipples stiff pebbles below his shirt and his cock aching dully where it presses against the cage. Around him, people start changing out, but Keith only stands in the corner breathing raggedly and trying hard to get some kind of control back over himself.

The key is stashed into the inside of his formal jacket, and Keith almost finds himself reaching out to grab it. Maybe it’s the presence of so many others around him that makes Keith hesitate, then drop his hand.

Just because it’s not easy doesn’t mean he has any right giving up, or at least that’s what he tells himself.

Keith waits until the last of his peers are out of the shower, knowing exactly what this must look like to the others. There are no stalls however, and Keith isn’t about to parade his caged cock around for his classmates to see.

By the time he finally steps under the water, his breathing is almost back to normal. The water, surprisingly, is a relief on his skin rather than another distraction. It cools his heated flesh, gives Keith a clear enough mind to focus on something else and distract his thoughts from all the dangerous paths they keep going down.

After that, strangely, it becomes easier.

~*~

Friday comes and goes. Usually, Shiro picks him up for their weekly sparring after class, but this week he’s nowhere in sight. Keith tries not to be disappointed – he’s only six days into his lock-up and he’s all too aware what that much skin on skin contact might do to him.

It doesn’t stop Keith from pouting most of the weekend, or rutting against his mattress when his roommate is gone on Saturday night. It doesn’t lead anywhere, and Keith convinces himself there’s no point giving up when he’s already made it halfway through. Even so, Keith is too riled up to stay still, and even though the minimal friction through the bars of the cage only makes it worse, he can’t stop until he’s close to tears.

Keith can’t remember the last time he was this frustrated. His hips have long stilled but Keith can still feel the pulse and pain between his legs, still feels where his blanket is rubbing his thighs and chest just enough to stimulate but not enough to grant him any satisfaction. His balls hang low and heavy and not for the first time this week they  _ ache. _ At this point, Keith thinks they must be going blue, stimulated again and again without ever being granted any release. No matter how Keith tosses and turns, he can’t shake the uncomfortable sensation and when Keith reaches down between his legs to give them a gentle squeeze it only makes him hiss at the sparks of pleasure and pain shooting up his spine.

Keith doesn’t leave the bed until well into midday on Sunday – too grumpy and tired after another restless night. It’s not nearly as bad anymore as it’s been the night before, but that doesn’t do much to improve Keith’s grouchy mood.

He doesn’t bother with a shower, just gets dressed slowly once he’s got the room to himself. After his little stunt the night before, his balls are all the more sensitive as he tucks them into his slacks, and Keith quietly curses his past self.

Maybe it’s because Keith has learned his lesson that he regains some control after that. He starts his second week of chastity feeling a lot more grounded than he did a few days ago, and the cage becomes more of a mild inconvenience rather than constant torture.

The second gym session in lock up is not nearly as bad as the first, even if Keith has to wait to be alone before he showers again.

He makes it all the way to Thursday – 2 more days until he’ll get to take off the cage – without another incident. Shiro isn’t anywhere to be seen throughout the entire time, but Keith tries his best not to let it get to him – he’s fairly sure Shiro is staying close by even if he doesn’t show his face.

Keith’s theory gets proven right when he goes to the Garrison cafeteria for dinner the same evening. He’s sitting in the corner, poking disinterested at the poor excuse for mac and cheese on his plate (why Shiro likes it so much remains a mystery to Keith to this day.)

By now, Keith is used to feeling people stare – after all he’s being acting weird for over a week now and people are bound to talk. This time however, when Keith lets his gaze lazily roam over the crowd, he locks eyes with a pair of stormy grays. An involuntary shiver runs down Keith’s spine and every instinct tells him to lower his gaze but Keith refuses, holding Shiro’s stare as if he’s extending a challenge.

A few seconds pass with neither of them moving, then Shiro stands abruptly. His chair scrapes over the floor, drawing the looks from several tables around him, but Shiro doesn’t pay any of them any mind. A smirk forms on Keith’s lips as he sees Shiro walking toward him.

“You missed our sparring session last Friday.” Is all that Keith says when Shiro is close enough that the words are only for him to hear and not those sitting close by.

Something darkens in Shiro’s gaze at that, in a way that makes all Keith’s blood rush south.

“I won’t miss it this week.” Shiro promises quietly, and he grins when he catches the way his words make Keith shiver.

~*~

Shiro stands by his word. When Keith steps out of his last class on Friday afternoon, Shiro is standing across the door in the hallway. He’s already dressed in sweats, and the bag slung over his shoulder suggests he’s brought Keith’s along with him.

“Ready?” Shiro asks and Keith hates how that word alone makes his body perk in interest.

He nods slowly, taking the bag when Shiro offers it to him before trudging alongside Shiro toward the gym. It must be Shiro’s presence throwing Keith off balance after they haven’t seen each other at all since Shiro locked Keith up, because the ache of arousal comes back more and more forcefully with every step that they take toward the gym. As much as Keith wants to pretend Shiro doesn’t notice, the little side-glances Shiro keeps sending his way are telling a different story.

Keith’s first P.E. session in chastity was agonising, but sparring with Shiro turns out to be pure torture. Even under normal circumstances, this is something that leaves them hot and heavy more often than not, and the added feeling of weight around his cock and metal digging into his swelling erection only makes the effect worse.

Shiro  _ knows _ , Keith has no doubt about that, and he takes merciless advantage of it. They are fairly evenly matched when they usually fight, but tonight Keith is distracted by his own arousal and Shiro’s unfair proximity and it becomes increasingly easy to throw Keith down and pin him to the mat below.

The possibility in the situation, the temptation to reach out and pull Shiro into a kiss until he too is too wound up to deny Keith what he wants, clouds Keith’s mind. As much as he’s asked for this, there is no way Keith can actually pose a challenge to Shiro when his mind is everywhere but at the task at hand. When Shiro’s thrown him down for the fifth time in a matter of ten minutes, Keith raises his hands in surrender.

“Giving up so easily?” Shiro teases in a low voice and offers a hand to pull Keith up. They’re all alone in the gym, and leaning into Shiro would be  _ so easy _ , but Keith manages to hold back.

“I’ll give you a rematch tomorrow.” Keith says instead and the dark, lust-filled look in Shiro’s eyes is back in an instant.

“Don’t make it too easy for me.” Is all Shiro says in reply however, and Keith shivers again. He’s been waiting for this particular part of their plan for much longer than the two weeks he’s been locked up, and Keith has no doubt Shiro will meet and exceed any expectations he’s worked up in all that time.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Keith finally replies, and with a little smirk and wink pulls away from Shiro’s grasp to go change out and shower, trying his best not to show how much self-control the simple action demanded.

~*~

There are no words to describe the anticipation thrumming through Keith’s veins when he wakes up Saturday morning. After last night’s sparring, he’s been almost too worked up to sleep (even after two cold showers, one still at a gym and another once he finally made it to his dorm), but the restless night seems worth it thinking about what this day may have in store for him.

Keith isn’t sure on the details, although he and Shiro have worked out an extensive list of possibilities to set boundaries and limits before attempting anything as intense as this. The more Keith thinks about it, the more the chastity pales in comparison to their decision to have Shiro  _ kidnap _ him from the Garrison campus – without Keith knowing when and where or how he will be taken.

Even though Keith had promised the evening before that he won’t make the chase too easy on Shiro, he finds himself leaving his room – all dressed and ready – early in the day. Keith doesn’t have a destination in mind as he aimlessly begins walking all over campus. Unlike Shiro, Keith hasn’t thought about any of the logistics of stealing another person away from campus, and how to do so without accidentally alerting Garrison security. Despite Keith wanting this, even being the one who convinced Shiro of the idea in the first place, it would be one hell of an explanation they’d have to give staff who caught Shiro trying to abduct another student.

By midday, with still no sight of Shiro, Keith is almost tempted to hit the gym for a few hours. Recalling how much it had gotten his blood boiling the first time, and the fresh memories from the night before still in his mind, Keith reluctantly decides against a work-out. And anyway, he’s going to need all his energy later on.

It's well into the afternoon when Keith finally gives up. He’s pouting, a little put off that it’s almost evening and Shiro still hasn’t found him, even if Keith isn’t about to admit that. He’s got his arms crossed over his chest, practically hugging himself, when he pushes out a side door to the Garrison parking lot.

It’s a rarely used shortcut, taking Keith from the main wing of campus to the dorm in half the time it’d take him to walk the same distance through the actual buildings. The convenience of the deserted place doesn’t even register in Keith’s brain until he’s halfway across and an arm wraps around his waist.

Keith’s fight or flight instinct kicks in before he even realises it’s Shiro  _ – finally _ – coming to get him. He kicks his legs and tries to wrench free but the hold tightens, another hand coming up to cover his mouth before he can scream.

Keith feels the rumble of Shiro’s laughter against his back and hates how it takes the fight out of him, if only for a second.

“Don’t make it hard on yourself, pretty boy.” Shiro purrs close to his ear, then laughs again when he feels Keith shiver under his words.

Keith’s body, used to the familiarity of Shiro’s arms, wants nothing more than to give in but Keith refuses to be such easy prey – he promised to put up a fight and that’s exactly what he is planning to do. With renewed vigour, Keith kicks back at Shiro’s legs, then sinks his teeth into the hand over his mouth. He isn’t as aggressive as he would be if Shiro was a real danger to safety, his teeth don’t break skin and most of his kicks miss on purpose.

Shiro still curses at him, tightening his hold around Keith’s waist and pressing his hand harder over Keith’s mouth. They’re hidden from sight behind one of the military vehicles parked in the centre, and Shiro uses the low trunk to push and pin Keith up against it. The dirty metal is ice-cold against Keith’s cheek, but even so he couldn’t deny the way Shiro’s easy dominance made his blood rush south.

The hand around Keith’s waist pulls free, but he still cannot move due to the weight pinning him against the truck, his arms are free now though, and he brings them up to claw at the hand clasped over his mouth. Another curse, then the sound of duct tape being pulled and ripped that makes Keith still in his movement. The hand from his mouth moves lighting fast to grab the hands clawing at it, and Keith is too stunned to even contemplate screaming.

Quicker than Keith would have thought possible, his wrists are taped together tightly enough that the plastic digs into his skin.

“You’re going to be a good boy now and walk with me to the bike.” Shiro practically growls in Keith’s ear. He must know what this tone does to Keith, but this time he doesn’t show any satisfaction at how obviously Keith is affected. “Don’t make a fuss or you will regret it.”

Keith nods weakly and Shiro steps back enough for Keith to be able to breathe a little easier. A hand comes to rest on his neck, threat as much as it is reassurance, asserting pressure to guide Keith in direction of his own hoverbike.

“What do you want from me?” Keith hisses out, as if he doesn’t know, as if Shiro is really a stranger stealing him away. All he gets in reply is a cold laugh, so he takes a different approach: “Where are you taking me?”

This time, Shiro stops. He turns Keith around roughly, then cups his chin with a firm grip.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He says quietly and the smirk Keith sees on Shiro’s face then almost makes his knees give out. Who would have thought Shiro acting this scary could be so hot?

Keith is about to protest when a strange smell hits his nose. He recognises the cloth in Shiro’s hand for what it is a little too late, but Shiro is right there to catch him as Keith knees give out and the world turns black.

~*~

Keith wakes on a hard mattress, air cold on bare skin. His wrists are still taped above his head, although more carefully now, and his clothes have been stripped off completely. The only thing still in place is the cage around his cock, and Keith would be angry if he didn’t know Shiro would take care of this sooner or later.

They’re in the shack, out in the desert far away where even if Keith managed to free his hands from the constraints, he wouldn’t get very far. This part, Keith had known from the start for the better: he know takes comfort of being in a familiar place, able to ground himself in knowing this is all planned, that Shiro knows how far he’s allowed to push and that Keith had wanted this more than either of them before it even began.

“Well, will you look at that.” Shiro’s low purr startles Keith, even though he’d been aware that Shiro had to be close by somewhere. “Sleeping beauty’s awake again.”

Shiro himself has stripped down to sweatpants while Keith was knocked out, bare muscles chest exposed to Keith’s hungry gaze. It must be deliberate, especially giving the way Shiro saunters over to Keith now. Technically, Keith is still supposed to act like an unwilling victim, but he doubts he can keep the pretence up for even a minute (not that Shiro would care, really. This has been Keith’s wish more than his own.)

“Don’t fucking touch me.” Keith hisses anyway as Shiro kneels on the end of the mattress, making his way to where Keith is lying slowly but surely. He wants nothing more than for Shiro to touch him, and the smirk on Shiro’s lips shows that he knows it too, but he won’t make it that easy for Keith.

“You sure about that?” Shiro purrs quietly instead, and Keith doesn’t protest when a rough palm strokes up his sensitive thigh before resting high on his hip. Keith doesn’t reply, just sucks his bottom lip between his teeth to muffle the whimper rising in his throat.

Shiro hears in anyway, and the way he lets his gaze roam over Keith’s skin hungrily gives it away immediately. Keith flushes under the stare and Shiro’s hands slide higher, over Keith’s abdomen to his chest, where his nipples are already hard pebbles in the cold air.

Shiro’s thumb brushes over one, then the other, rolls them each underneath the pad of the digit before pinching the first between thumb and index finger. Nothing can stop the needy moan rising from Keith’s chest. His cock is straining against the cage, his balls ache with the need for release. His skin is on fire and Shiro has no mercy – all pretence falls away under the touch of Shiro’s hands and fingers, and Keith turns into a little needy mess in a matter of minutes.

His legs are wrapped around Shiro’s waist, his caged cock resting against Shiro’s own bulge. In all the months they’ve been together, Keith hadn’t realised just how sensitive his skin could be once his cock was out of the picture, and Shiro’s lips don’t give Keith even a second to recover as they trace every spot that makes Keith moan and whimper under the touch.

Keith barely registers the snap of a bottle of lube uncapping, but he feels the low reverberating all through Shiro’s body as he spreads Keith’s legs even further. He know he is supposed to resist, but Keith can’t even bring himself to try, just spreads his legs open further for Shiro which earns him a low groan in return.

When two slick, cool fingers stroke from Keith’s taint down to his rim, he almost chokes on his gasp. Shiro has to muffle a moan of his own, especially when Keith pushes back up against the fingers between his legs.

“Be patient.” Shiro chides, barely audible especially with all the blood rushing in Keith’s ears, and it hardly matters because a second later, the first of Shiro’s fingers is breaching Keith’s rim and easing inside.

Keith doesn’t hold back the curse tumbling from his lips and for once, Shiro doesn’t reprimand him either. It always feels good when Shiro takes his time to stretch Keith open like this, but now, with Keith’s skin so much more sensitive than he’s used to it being, it’s almost unbearable. A low groan reverberates in Shiro’s chest and Keith lifts his hips off the mattress to chase the pleasure as much as he can.

No matter Keith’s begging, pleading and whining, Shiro’s fingers move slow and deliberate. He takes his time opening Keith up for him, watching the caged cock pulse and leak uselessly through Shiro’s teasing. Between Keith’s legs, his balls are heavy and aching, desperate for any and all stimulation they might get. The flush has spread from the tips of Keith’s ears down his chest by now, leaving no doubt what Shiro’s touch is doing to him.

“Shiro.” Keith whines under his breath. His lower lip is red and swollen from how much he’s been biting at it, his nipples standing to attention on his chest and his cock an angry red in the cage containing it. He needs more than this, but at this point Keith doesn’t know if he’d be able to put it into words if he tried.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Shiro say quietly and while Keith should feel assured, the nickname just makes him feel more needy than he has before.

He needs so much more than this, but at the same time doesn’t know how to ask Shiro for it. His cock is still locked away and Keith isn’t sure how much more of this he can take when –

“Fuck, Keith.” Shiro curses quietly. “I… I’m gonna take this off. Think you can hold on for me a little longer?”

Keith nods desperately. He has waited two weeks for this now and he’ll be damned if Shiro makes him wait even a minute longer. The key slides easily into the lock and Keith does his best to stay still instead of writhing underneath the touch. It unlocks with a clock, then Shiro grabs the lube again to make the cage’s slide off Keith’s cock a little easier. He moans shakily as it comes free and his cock soon catches up to the change, growing under Shiro’s careful touch. Keith is so riled up, even the smallest touch could be too much, but Shiro seems to know exactly how to walk the line.

“Turn over, baby.” Shiro commands as he pulls his fingers free, even when Keith whines at the loss. It takes a little help to make him turn over, and as soon as his sensitive cock brushes the rough spun sheets Keith almost loses it. The squeeze of Shiro’s hands on his hips is enough to warn him, and Keith’s wrists pull hard against the restraint in order to regain some control over himself.

Keith doesn’t spread his legs much, doesn’t need to when Shiro runs his fingers between his cheeks just as easily as he did before. Keith’s cheek is pressed against the mattress, knees shaky where they are holding him up, but Shiro’s arm is wound around his middle keeping him steady.

“Ready for me, baby?” Shiro asks quietly and Keith is moaning out his agreement before Shiro’s aligning himself with Keith’s pucker.

Keith wouldn’t admit to how much he was begging for this now, but as Shiro finally pushes into him with one steady stroke and it’s almost enough for Keith. The stretch is sudden, exhilarating, but it doesn’t come with any pain. Shiro doesn’t hold back as he takes Keith rough and hard, skin slapping against skin toning out even Keith’s desperate moans. They both know this won’t last long, but the pleasure builds in Keith’s gut even faster than anticipated.

His hands are balled to fists in their restraints, fighting for just a little more of this, to hold on just a minute longer – to no avail. After how long Keith has been locked into the cage, after how badly he has riled himself up the last few days, there is no holding on.

Shiro shifts his angle, his cock finds Keith’s prostate with every hard thrust. Keith thinks he’s screaming, crying out as his climax takes over and has him convulse on Shiro’s cock. It’s too much, Keith’s vision fills with little black dots and tears run down his cheeks as he rides out the high of his climax, but as soon as it comes, it’s gone again.

Distantly, Keith registers Shiro’s groan, the last hard push before he stills against Keith and the warmth that fills him after. His body gives out after that, surrendering to Shiro’s waiting, but now gentle arms.

~*~

It could have been minutes or hours before Keith slowly comes back to himself. He’s wrapped in Shiro’s arms, clean and unrestrained, but still dizzy from their earlier coupling. He tilts his head, looks up at the amused grin on Shiro’s lips and mirrors it with one of his own.

“Please tell me we can do this again.” He whispers, but only gets a laugh and soft kiss in return.

They stay wound around each other for a little longer, exchanging gentle kisses and quiet affections. It’s not before the sun sets that they reluctantly get dressed again - neither of them wants their absence to be noticed, and they’re going to have to be back sooner rather than later anyway.

When they climb on the hoverbike, Keith lets Shiro drive for once, content to simply snuggle into his boyfriend’s chest and reminisce the afternoon they had together.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [ percyinpanties ](http://percyinpanties.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
